


A Match Made In College

by Levi_Lookin_High



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: College, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Shipping, Supernatural - Freeform, Wow, castiel - Freeform, dudes, hi, things, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Lookin_High/pseuds/Levi_Lookin_High





	1. Ooh, Hello There

Dean's P.o.V.

"Ugh." I mumbled to myself, noticing how much I really, don't want to be here.

"Your dorm is over there." The girl showing me around pointed to the upper left. "Alright'." I said with a wink, ' this girl is hot!' is all that was running through my mind at the moment. "Not my type, but I'm Charlie." She retorted. When she said that I gave her a confused look, in which she responded,

"You aren't a girl."  
"Oh, that's, uhm... cool... I'll see you later then? I guess?" I said as she walked away, "Well that was a bust" I mumbled picking up my bags and heading towards my dorm.  
"Sup bro!"

I said walking through the door, my 'new' roommate was sitting at his laptop, he had dark hair, he was slightly shorter than me, and had... gorgeous blue eyes... 'Gorgeous? that was kinda' gay.' I thought staring into his eyes, I decided to look away before he thought I was some kind of serial killer.

So I threw my bags on the floor next to my bed and sat down.  
"I'm Dean, Your new roommate."  
'That was a stupid thing to say, of course I'm his new roommate, he already knows that.' I thought to myself looking away out of embarrassment.

 

Castiel's P.o.V.

"Dammit." I said softly to myself, rushing to finish this essay before my classes start. I heard the door knob jiggle, so naturally I turned my head, as some random guy walked in.

"Sup bro!"  
I heard him say, but I just remained silent. 'He was so cute, tall, well built, perfect hair, sparkling green eyes.' I could feel myself starting to blush, but thankfully he looked away before it reached my face.  
I wanted to say hi, but when I tried nothing came out. Not a sound.

"I'm Dean, I'm your new roommate." He added.  
When he announced that I had to hold back from screaming. He was so perfect, he would end up being a MAJOR distraction, and nothing made me happier.  
"I, I'm Cas, Castiel." I stuttered, covering my face. 'I sound like a child.' I thought to myself. "I, uh, mm, when, uh, when did you get h... here?" I asked nervously. 'Why was this guy making me so nervous?'

I stared at him like a lost puppy, I definitely felt, like a lost puppy.  
"A few, well, maybe one or two hours ago? Ah well, who care? Doesn't matter!" Dean replied.  
I blushed slightly when he turned around to pick up his bags.


	2. Getting To Like Eachother

Dean's P.o.V.

 

'I better start unpacking.' I thought while turning around to get my stuff. When I looked back, I saw blush creeping up on Castiel’s face, ' That's pretty cute.' I thought. I'm not gonna lie, I'm bi, he's attractive ... no harm done.

"Ya' alright there Cas?" I said giving him a friendly grin, I could see him mumbling and stumbling over his words.  
"I, Uh, I'm, F.. Fine." He said with a huff. 

"You are pretty cute when you are nervous." I stated. 'Wait, oh no... I said that out loud' I thought to myself with a grim look fighting its way to my face. When I looked at Castiel he was blushing like a school girl.

"I, Thank you." He didn't stutter nearly as much. That made me, well told me that he must like me too, he wasn't nervous in general... he was just intimidated. Which brought a bright smile to my face.  
We stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before I winked slyly at him, which made his eyes widen and his cheeks flush. I giggled when he turned around and started giggling as well.

'This guy was just too cute.'

 

Castiel's P.o.V.

 

At this point, I was pretty much fangirling. 'He called me cute, oh jeez! He called ME cute!' I though, silently screaming into my hands. And he winked at me, and Oh I think he likes me!

"You wanna go get somethin to eat?" He asked me, I smiled and nodded yes quickly, he grabbed his jean jacket and leather jacket. I just grabbed my tan trench-coat, and followed him out the door with a huge grin on my face.  
When we got to the parking lot he said he would drive, he had such a nice car, it was a 67' Chevy Impala. I'd never seen one before. When we got in he put one of his arms around the head of my seat, 'Was he trying to make a move?' I wondered to myself.

"So what you plannin' to do with you life?" Dean asked smiling at me. "I, Uh... My parents want me to be a Preacher... Wh, which is why I'm about 6 states apart from them. I... I just wanna' travel." I responded, talking smoother than usual.

"I travel a lot, it's pretty cool." Dean replied.   
'He travels, I would totally travel with him... I wonder if he would ever ask me too, that would be amazing.' I thought to myself.

We finished eating and got back to our dorm to get ready for classes. "Hey I wanna try somethin'" And with no warning of what was going on, Dean cupped my cheek and gently kissed me on the lips.  
His lips were so soft, and perfectly shaped. He finished and smiled at me and left to the bathroom. I stood there silently in awe.


End file.
